


Growth - Moving Forward

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to the Growth prompt of the SP Drabble Bomb! Stan has some problems going through and Kenny does his best to help him grow up and move on from them.





	Growth - Moving Forward

"Stan, you can change. I know you can control what's going on right now. Don't let this be the end."

Its not quite a good day for Stan today, he's too sad.. sad enough that not even seeing Kyle will help him feel better. He had so much problems that he needs to grow out of, and some help to do so as well. His motivation drained out so easily that he can't do anything productive, let alone talk to his friends. His emotional problems have completely got a hold of him.  
  
Why is Stan like this? It turns out he had too much negativity to handle, and its too much that not even alcohol can help drink it down. He keeps thinking of negative thoughts. Kyle and his best friends abandoning him, Wendy breaking up with him for real, being a laughing stock at school, and more other thoughts. If he had someone to talk to, it can help him feel better.

Stan decided to walk around town with a depressing look on his face. It seems like he had lost hope, and it felt like he wanted to be a goth again. He later rests at the park, looking at Stark's Pond to try and forget all this negativity.

Then.. someone came by. Kenny was following Stan, and he knew something was up. Stan's lousy posture, loud sighs, and a few drops of tears, he knows Stan is feeling down.. way too down. He decided to help him, and now is the right time to do so. Kenny heads over to him and gives him a little pep talk, sitting down with him while looking at Stark's Pond as well.

"Stan, can I sit with you for a bit?" Kenny asked.

"Y-yeah.. sure thing Ken." Stan replies and lets Kenny sit with him.

"Dude, you don't feel right today. What's going on?"

"Too much bad shit keeps popping out in my head, Kenny." Stan responds.

"We can talk it out here dude." Kenny suggested. "I know you seem to be sad at times like this, but this one, well, it seems to affect you too much."

"Yeah dude, I know." Stan sighed. "It just feels like it makes me want to vomit, knowing these kinds of thoughts happen too much for me right now."

"I'll help you grow out of it, Stan." Kenny offered. "Its not right to see you like this."

"Alright.. do you need me to tell my issues to you then, Kenny?" Stan smiles a little, thankful for Kenny's offer.

"Yes, do so, Stan." Kenny said. "I'll tell you what you need to do then."

Stan began to gather confidence, telling the first issue. Its the fact that counts where there's someone to help, so he has to cooperate with Kenny to help him grow out of the negativity he has been experiencing.

"First issue.. you know.. I feel like I stray away from other people recently. Not talking to Kyle, you and even fatass." Stan sighed. "Like, you guys would eventually leave me or something."

"Stan, we aren't leaving you behind. The only person we'd love to do so is Cartman." Kenny responds. "Its not right without you dude, like honestly, all these weird adventures we have together, it was really fun. It won't be the same if you didn't come with us.."

"I still remember we had to sub Tweek in for you." Stan sighed. "He fits in really well, but its not the same.. this is what you meant right Kenny?"

"Dude, Tweek is a great replacement. He's really cool to hang out with so there's nothing wrong with your choice. Neither is Kyle's or even Cartman's." Kenny answers. "Yes, its like that. You are a part of our group, a permanent part. We always have fun together just like always."

"Thanks, Kenny." Stan smiles and feels a little better. "Looks like I grew out of that issue."

"But.. I have another one and it seems to be more personal."

"Go on dude, ring it on me." Kenny gives Stan a confident smile as he pats his hand. "I'll listen to ya."

"Well, I can't get into stuff everyone is in now. It just makes me feel like an outcast and it makes me feel kind of alone." Stan responds. "I don't really like it sometimes either, but if I do that, as in tell everyone I dislike it, everyone's gonna hate me."

"Stan, if we're true best friends I won't care about what you like or dislike, dude." Kenny said. "It ain't mine or anyone else's business to mess with your likes and what you dislike. Plus don't give in to peer pressure, its not healthy at all if you do."

"But what if someone would force me to like the thing?" Stan said, concerned. "Like, it just doesn't feel like I can say no."

"If you can't, I'll make them shut up. No one deserves to be forced to like something they don't like. Its just too rude to see people doing this." Kenny responds. "You have the freedom to like and dislike anything, Stan."

"Thanks dude. I really hope you can do that. I feel pressured enough to hear this one thing being hyped over and over again." Stan sighed calmly.

"No problem. I'd give these assholes a beating if you can't refuse with your free will, Stan." Kenny smiles and cracks his knuckles. "You have the right to choose what you like and what you don't like."

"Yeah, I need to enforce it more, Kenny." Stan giggles a little. "I still have one last issue to tell you, Kenny." He adds, willing to explain the last issue.

"Stan, lay it on me." Kenny humbly spoke. "Besides, there's no reason to hide it, it would just make things worse for you dude."

"Alright. I have so many negative thoughts, Kenny.. there's no way for me to fight them, because if I do then they just come back." Stan mutters sadly. "Its like I keep losing to them."

"Then let's go make positive thoughts to fight back, Stan." Kenny responds. "If you can't erase them head-on, positivity will. Do you still have so many fun thoughts?" He asked.

"Yeah dude. A lot. Its with you guys." Stan replies calmly. "All those adventures we had together. I do feel like its weird, but I'm glad they happened because its a way for me to have fun."

"Hehe, yeah. All of the weird stuff we got into went well even if it did end up going wrong sometimes." Kenny giggles. "All of these positive thoughts we have, always keep them in mind, Stan."

"I will dude. I feel better about these thoughts now.. thank you so much, Kenny." Stan said, thanking Kenny for all the support. "Do you have any other advice for me too?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, one piece of advice to keep you growing strong and better, dude." Kenny adds.

"Stan, you can change. I know you can control what's going on right now. Don't let this be the end." Kenny pats him and stands up, offering his hand to Stan. Stan takes hold of Kenny's hand and stands up. "Our adventures will continue. Never have, never will. And you're very important to us."

"Kenny.. thank you.. thank you for everything today!" Stan said, hugging him afterwards.

"Dude, its nothing really. I don't want you to be sad like this so I did my best." Kenny giggles and hugs back.

"You did, dude, you really did." Stan smiles. "So yeah, why not we go to a resto together? My treat dude."

"Heh, why not? I'm hungry now anyways." Kenny said, and together, they walk to a nearby resto for lunch.

After the pep talk, Stan seems to be more confident. He grew up from his negativity and plans to live on positively after Kenny helped him. He also felt really happy that there is someone who's looking up for him and the fact that he's not alone, too. To Stan, sometimes its best to wait and see that someone will be willing to help him in more similar events like this, and he is happy to know about it.


End file.
